It is well known, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,733, to provide an attachment for a lift truck for operating and working in narrow aisles. A narrow aisle attachment enables the truck to manipulate loads and/or pallets in front of and at both sides of the truck without requiring the truck to turn in the aisle.
The present invention is directed to a side shifter, which has various uses, but is particularly useful in a narrow aisle attachment which is no wider than the standard front carriage plate of the truck thereby not requiring an increased aisle width for the truck. However, the attachment is capable of being extended beyond either side of the truck for engaging or releasing loads.